


As The World Burned

by yellowishcat



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, My First Work in This Fandom, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowishcat/pseuds/yellowishcat
Summary: As the world burned around them and the smoke was hurting her senses all over, the last battle began.





	As The World Burned

**Author's Note:**

> Stan Loona and Dreamcatcher.
> 
> This is inspired by Dreamcatcher's latest comeback, Deja Vu.

"Gowon, look out!"

Upon instinct, the girl with long blonde hair swiftly dodged the sword that was flung her way. It was chipped and tinted black - a sign that it came from their enemies. It pierced the ground behind her, and as the dark shade on the blade faded, Gowon finally let out a breath.

_When will I stop looking for her, she might not even be there_, she thought to herself.

It had been three days since they infiltrated Eden, the place they once lived in. Ever since the Dark Gates opened four years ago, the peaceful kingdom morphed into a place where darkness had consumed everything and everyone. Out of fear and desperation, people had run away and sought to neighboring cities for help. Gowon, one of the princesses of the land, was one of the refugees. There were other royals who were with her and about a hundred families who were extremely terrified and had lost all hope.

But, she remained hopeful that they can save Eden and they can return. She was always hoping for the best and never wavered. And so, she assembled people, trained them to fight against the dark forces that now surround the palace.

_She needed to save her too._

"Hey," somebody patted her back. It was Haseul, one of the daughters of the Earl. Her long raven hair was now cut above her shoulder. Gowon remembered the times when they would braid each other's hair after they played tag in the palace gardens. "That was a close one. If you're tired, we can fill in other fighters. You can rest for now."

The blonde shook her head and pushed a singed tendril behind her ear. "I can't. We've lost so many people. I can't let this go on any longer." She faced Haseul and noticed the bleeding gash that went from her cheek to her chin. "Yves was right. I shouldn't have done this. I should have done it long ago. Now I can't save her anymore."

"It's not your fault, don't blame yourself. Please. We also wanted to go back home. Yves too." Haseul reassured Gowon, knowing what she meant with every word. She knew how hard the past years had been for the supposed-to-be queen of Eden. Had they noticed it, had they known, things would've been different.

But its all in the past now. The kingdom has fallen, and they are fighting to take it back.

"Haseul, Gowon! The waves of dark knights have stopped for now. Let's retreat." Hyunjin, one of their friends and commanders called out.

For one last time, Gowon looked up to the castle, to the left tower where her room was. And sure enough, someone clad in black stood at the balcony, directly looking at her.

"Let's go," Haseul said, noticing that she hasn't moved from her spot, seemingly staring at something - _someone_.

She's finally here.

_Olivia_.

As much as Gowon tried to stop it, the tears welled and fell from her eyes. She couldn't let herself blink at all - she might disappear into the dark again. And so with all her might, she stood straight, dismissing the searing pain that shot through her leg.

"Guys," Kim Lip has finally caught up with them, defending the left flanks with Heejin and Yeojin. The other two were far behind. "What are you still doing here? We have to go back right?" She doesn't have her guns and ammo anymore and her shoulder was wounded badly.

"Your shoulder, wait." Haseul fished out a bandage from her bag and helped her patch her shoulder up. Hyunjin stared at the unmoving Gowon, her tears still falling one by one. If she could, she would've lifted her up and dragged her back but she couldn't. She doesn't have the courage to do so.

Everyone knew how important Olivia was to Gowon. And how it devastated the latter when her best friend was one of those consumed by the powers of the Dark Gate.

They knew how it destroyed her.

From afar, they could all see Olivia turn away and into the castle to disappear once again.

_No, no. Not again._

Without warning, Gowon started running towards the abandoned castle, her Holy Sword in hand. They all called her name, but she didn't stop - she couldn't.

***

Olivia was the odd princess of Eden. She was shy, silent, and always preferred to be alone. And because Gowon was friendly, bright, and warm, she found herself drawn to the enigma that is Princess Olivia Hye.

Nobody really knew how it happened, to be honest. One day, the two showed up in Language Class together with the brightest smiles on their faces. The initial shock of the other royals slowly dissipated and then they were all inseparable - all twelve of them.

They were all happy living like royals in the enormous castle, not minding the world outside.

***

"Gowon, I'll braid your hair."

The blonde, who had never let anyone else braid her hair, stepped back in reflex. She held onto her hair in defense. "What the heck are you saying?"

"I'll braid your hair," Olivia repeated, this time walking towards her direction, hands up and waving.

"No, Olivia. No."

The brunette towered over her and chuckled at her mortified expression. As the devilish grin appeared on her face, Gowon instantly knew that she had to run.

But, Olivia was simply faster and taller than her, so it was only a mere minute before her doom caught up on her.

For once, Gowon wished to be as fast and free as Olivia was.

***

"What do we do, dear? The Great Priestess had told us the prophecy. The Dark Gates will open again and its curse will destroy the kingdom." Gowon's mother, the Queen, asked the King who was seated on his throne. The princess hid in one of the towers of the Grand Hall, completely out of their sight.

Her knees shook, her heart wanted to leap out of her chest, but she couldn't move or else she'll be scolded for eavesdropping, a habit she unconsciously picked up from Olivia.

"I don't know yet, but we'll be alright," he said, and a tear fell from Gowon's eye. "As long as the chosen host is not around, the gate will remain closed."

"Oh dear God, I hope so."

***

Gowon's ascendance to the throne is coming up, and the kingdom of Eden was in a festive mood. Of course, the princess was adored by everyone, even the street animals. All the other royals were excited about the banquet, but the soon-to-be-Queen wasn't.

_If I become the Queen, everything's gonna change. I'll be in a whole different world. I'll miss them very much._

Heejin's expressive eyes. Hyunjin's quirky faces. Haseul's angelic songs. Vivi's soft voice. Kim Lip's nagging for us to act like a lady. Jinsoul's loud laughter. Choerry's bright smiles. Yves' graceful dances. Chuu's warm heart. Olivia.

_I think I'll miss her the most._

"Who are you gonna miss?" a girl's voice broke her thoughts.

Gowon, who was leaning on one of the latticed window panes, leaped back in surprise. It was in the dead of night and no one was supposed to be awake, including herself.

"Who's there?" the princess asked facing the darkness behind her. In haste, she took off one of her slippers and held it up like a weapon. "Speak, or I'll throw this at you!"

Silence. And then a snicker.

Gowon knew instantly who it was.

She threw her said slipper in annoyance. "Dammit, what the hell Olivia?"

"_Words_, milady." Olivia then stepped out of the darkness, her hands raised as if she commited a crime. Well, for Gowon, she did. "Calm down, somebody might hear the young Queen swearing."

"Ha ha, very funny."

Olivia let out the laugh she was holding, but not that loud and disturbing. She seemed like she was enjoying herself.

"You. I'll miss you." Gowon blurted out, and that instantly made the other fall silent. "But, because of what you did, I might reconsider."

"Are you sure? Don't. You might regret it."

"Why will I, my loyal subordinate?"

If only she knew what her words meant.

***

_"ALL HAIL THE QUEEN!"_

All the people who gathered in the plaza chanted to the newly appointed Queen of Eden. They cheered, gave their support, and expressed their love for Gowon.

But she was half-happy - Olivia fell sick and couldn't attend the coronation. Some of the townspeople were sick too, but this happening went unnoticed because it might be a coincidence.

Oh, how Gowon wished that it was all a messed up coincidence. Maybe it wouldn't hurt as much as it did. Maybe something could've been done.

The young Queen smiled as she stepped out of the balcony, wearing the red velvet robe and a crown with emeralds. She raised the scepter in her hand and waved at everyone she sees with the other.

The cheers got louder and louder and Gowon felt a little swell of pride as she stood before the kingdom she's about to rule.

_This was it. A whole different world._

Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream made silenced the crowd. A woman, all bloodied and bruised came running against the stream of people. The cheers were suddenly replaced with terror.

"HELP! HELP ME! MY HUSBAND! MY HUS--"

***

The Kingdom of Eden was in chaos.

The Great Priestess kneeled before the Queen. Her long white robe flowed to the ground, the golden linings on it shining faintly.

"Your Highness, the Dark Gates have opened. We must flee the kingdom now."

Gowon clenched her fist on her side. "What do you mean? Why must we flee? Shouldn't we stop the curse from wreaking havoc and help the people?"

"The curse cannot be stopped unless we find the chosen host. We have searched all over the kingdom but we failed." The Priestess exhaled in defeat. "We're truly sorry, your Highness. There's nothing we can do now."

"So you think I'll leave like that? While my kingdom is suffering? My parents taught me to not let the people down because I will be their hope." Gowon stood up, knocking the table of food down. The clinging noise rang throughout the Great Hall.

"And I shall be their hope no matter what."

***

"Princess."

Gowon stood before Olivia, the Holy Sword in her hand.

_It's not Olivia anymore,_ she reminded herself.

But God, it proved to be the hardest thing for her right now.

"Gowon."

The Queen remained quiet.

"You know it, right? You know what you have to do."

Silence.

"I'm inside the palace. I'm locked in here, labeled as sick as per order. I'm vulnerable."

Gowon shut her eyes tightly.

"You have every chance to kill me, your Highness."

"No."

"Before you lose everything. Before you lose the kingdom. Do it."

"No, Olivia. If I lose you, that's when I lose everything."

"Kill me, Gowon."

Another silence.

***

The giant golden doors going to the Grand Hall were now faded, singed, and frail. It didn't feel as grand as it was when she was younger and clueless.

When the twelve of them never cared about what's gonna happen in the future.

_When there was simply Gowon and Olivia._

She pushed it slightly, dismissing the creaks it made. It opened without a budge. The pain in her leg made her pause, but she knew that she had to do it.

"Princess."

Gowon knew that voice upon instinct. She could never let herself forget how quirky it sounded.

But now, it felt _cruel_.

Olivia sat on the throne - Gowon's throne - as the Hall was crumbling into ruins. The Queen tried her best to conjure up the memory of its unrivaled beauty but failed miserably.

It was so long ago, and everything has changed.

"I told you didn't I? You're the only one who can do it."

Just like before, Gowon didn't reply.

"'Before you lose everything. Before you lose the kingdom.' Do you not remember that day?"

She did. She always did.

"'Kill me, Gowon.'"

Her grip on the sword's hilt tightened.

The Queen's unwavering silence made Olivia stand up from the throne and walk towards her. "You can't keep your silence forever. What kind of Queen lets a curse destroy her kingdom for somebody who's gone?"

Now there stood the desparate Queen and the chosen Host. Face to face.

It was like that day all over again, but this time the ending would be different.

"Olivia," Gowon spoke, her voice almost failing her. She then unsheated the Holy Sword and pointed it at her.

"I'll miss you." The Queen said clearly, poising for an attack.

Olivia didn't reply - she set the hall ablaze with her dark powers. The door caught fire quickly, blocking Gowon's escape. It was now or never.

The Hall was in flames and its spreading throughout the ruins of the palace. "All hail the Queen," Olivia muttered as she gave Gowon a little smile.

As the world burned around them and the smoke was hurting her senses all over, the last battle began.

**THE END**


End file.
